Teen Titans: Love and War
by Thowell3
Summary: The Long Awaited Sequel to Teen Titans: Love It has taken me along time to get around to it. Any ways the War is comming and the Titans must prepare but will all the Titans Survive?


Teen Titans : Love and War

By: Thowell3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

A/N: I know I know It's been 2 years today that I posted my last message/update about the story. For the last 2 years I have been working on other projects and I thought now would be a good time to write this sequel that I have been holding off on for years. I hope you like what I am going to do. Some people will die, Others will Live, But That's All I can say at the moment because I want to make this good reading for you people. So Enjoy. – Thowell3

Prologue:

Ravens Mid was buzzing with emotions chatter. All of her emotions were telling her how to proceed with telling Beast boy.

"Tell him Come on you can do it" Cheered Bravery and Happy

"Once you tell him hug him and kiss him and never let him go" Said Love in a Soothing voice

"Once you tell him grab him drag him to your room and tame that beast" Lust said in a Longing Purr

Raven blushed at what lust said but kept going.

Back at the Park TJ was trying to think.

"What are we going to do now" Vanessa asked TJ as he stroked his Goatee.

"Well I think we are going to have to go to the Titans for starters" TJ started " Then we will have to fight with them to stop this from happening"

"But isn't that going agenst what we were taught?" Vanessa asked

"Yes Vanessa We are Watchers but from the possible Future we have seen we must help the Titans any way possible"

"But wont other watchers stop us?" Vanessa asked

"That might very well happen we are only human though."

"Do you still have the Transport ability? " Vanessa asked

"Yes but I haven't used it in years but I think I can get us to Titans Tower" TJ said Pulling Vanessa close to him into a hug "Hold on Tight" He said before they disappeared from that spot

In no time they were standing in the middle of the Titans common room with Cyborg, Robin and Starfire looking at them surprised

TJ looked around

"Well we made it that's a small wonder if any at all."

"Ummm But I think we have some explaining to do..." Vanessa said pointing to the Titans that were in the Common room.

Raven Had just gotten to the tower. She couldn't wait another moment to tell Beast boy how she felt As soon as she got to the Common room she noticed that it was empty. Where was everyone? Were they called out while she was gone? Had they gone out for lunch? She pulled out her communicator

"Robin this is Raven Come in Robin" Raven said into her communicator

Robins face appeared on the screen

"Hey Raven where were you?"

"I Could ask you the same thing" Raven said rasing one eye brow

"We had some intruders they claim to want to help us but I am not so sure about that." Robin Explained " we are down in the holding cell area you might as well come down"

"right Ill be there in a second. Raven out" She closed her communicator and went to the elevator

'So much for telling Beastboy Now' Raven thought to her self

When she got there she saw TJ and Vanessa in sepreat Holding cells.

"Robin what are you doing" Raven yelled upon seeing to people that had helped her in the holding cells

Robin looked at her oddly

"They appeared in the middle of the Common room about 5 minutes ago. They just appeared out of thin air"

"It wasn't thin air. It was using my ability to Transport" TJ said from the cell.

"What? You can Transport?" Raven looked shocked

TJ sighed "Yes I can. But not all of us can" TJ said nodding his head towards Vanessa

"What do you mean by 'Not all of us can'" Raven Asked

"We are watchers" TJ said simply

Raven looked shocked

Beast boy came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Raven what's wrong? What does that mean?"

Raven was broken out of her shock "The watchers Mimic powers. Once they mimic them they have them for good. They are trained to have ESP and amazing mental coordination... A Watcher was the one that told my mother about what would happen when I hit 16. How I would become the portal for Trigon."

"And that watcher was actually us." Vanessa said after Raven had finished

Everyone looked over at the Holding cell that contained Vanessa

"What do you mean? My mother didn't find out till I was born that when I turned 16 I would destroy the world. That was 19 years ago. She said that the watchers were in there late teens but you only look about early 20's now"

"Watchers don't age the same as Humans. We are Humans but we age differently. Its apart of our gift. Although it doesn't extend to serious physical injuries. We can die just like regular humans." TJ explained not looking up at Raven.

"You can't believe how bad we felt having to tell a mother that her daughter was going to bring about Armageddon when she turned 16. It was the hardest thing ever" Vanessa said looking at Raven

"Did you know what would happen?" Raven Asked "Did you know that The world would be saved?"

Vanessa looked down "Yes. We did. But we couldn't tell anyone I wanted to but We couldn't.... "Vanessa looked over at TJ "Can I please tell them... Please?" Vanessa said giving a look that screamed let me

"Yes" TJ said no higher than a whisper "Yes tell them they deserve to know.

"We were the ones that influenced the titans to come together."

Beast boy looked shocked "What do you mean dudes?"

Robin Looked sceptical "I seriously doubt that Your lying just to save your selves"

"No. No Were not" TJ said standing up and walking the glass wall that separated them " We made Starfire get Arrested , We made That Monkey bite you Garfield, We caused that accident that made you what you are Cyborg, We caused the Death of your parents Richard" TJ said looking down after telling them

"What did you do to me?" Raven asked "What did you do to make me?"

TJ looked at raven "We made sure Trigon killed your mother just after you saw her last in Azerath " TJ said feeling ashamed "We are so Sorry"

"Do you think an apology is just going to make everything better" Raven Snapped

"Raven....." Beast boy Began

"Shut up Beast boy. I don't want to hear it." Raven Left and went to her room

The rest of the titans watched as she started to leave "Raven Wait" Beast boy Began but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder he looked over and saw that it was Cyborg

"Let her go man, She needs some time" Cyborg said calmly

Robin was watching the two who were in the holding cells

"Now give us a good reason why we shouldn't put you in jail. "

TJ looked up "Because I know what your future is. And trust me at the moment it dosent look good"

Robin Looked confused "what do you mean "

"Slade is going to kill all of you. Every Titan around the world."

Starfire gasped "He couldn't do such a thing could he?"

"Yo you should be ashamed of yourself you two bit hack how do you know that this will happen"

"Because we saw it." TJ stated "And if we see it , it will probably happen. Un less you trust us and let us help you defeat Slade once and for all."

"Can you tell us any thing other than that Slade will Kill us ? Any thing at all? Because right now you are getting nowhere fast" Robin said sternly

"Hes got the league of Villains" TJ said plainly " And they want the next generation of Heroes dead. In this war there will be no freezing's and put on display it is full out murder of all Titans."

Robin was quiet for a moment "Release them " Robin said in a gruff voice

"But Robin" Cyborg started

"I Said release them" Robin said again in a sterner voice

After they had been released Robin looked at them both

"You better be right" Robin said before turning away and walking up the stairs

"Don't worry .... we are....We are" Vanessa said quietly


End file.
